Payung Merah
by helena henley
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang hujan saat pulang sekolah, dan payung merah Sakura. Untuk SSFD 2013. SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU!


**valentoms presents**

**.**

**.**

**Payung Merah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING****: keoverdosisan OOC, fluff tapi gagal, abal, gaje, miskin diksi, mungkin ada typo, nista banget. Karena kenistaan fic inilah—**

**.**

**.**

—**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, sial. Hujan."

Sasuke Uchiha berdecak sebal. Di sampingnya berdiri Sakura Haruno—kekasihnya—yang sedang merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Hujan bukan berarti kita tidak bisa pulang lalu terjebak di sekolah semalaman, Sasuke-kun." Ah, gadis berambut merah muda itu akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Kau bawa payung?"

"Tidak."

"Kau beruntung punya pacar yang selalu siap sedia seperti aku." Sakura nyengir. Ia mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dari dalam tas, kemudian membuka plastik pembungkusnya. "Kita bisa jalan dan berbagi payung bersama, kalau kau mau. Atau kau lebih suka menunggu hujannya berhenti?"

"Kita jalan saja." Sasuke memilih opsi pertama. Ia tidak tahu kapan hujan ini akan reda, bisa saja sampai sore ia harus menunggu. Lagipula, berbagi payung dengan Sakura bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang agak sempat menjauh karena sibuknya Sasuke dalam persiapannya mengikuti lomba olimpiade matematika—ia menyabet medali emas yang membuat Sakura bahagia setengah mati—dan bisa pamer kemesraan ke seluruh sekolah.

Yang bagian terakhir itu, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam kepala si Uchiha sekarang.

"Baiklah." Sakura membuka payungnya. Warnanya merah gelap polos dan terbuat dari bahan parasut. Ia selalu menyimpan benda ini dalam tas sekolahnya, jaga-jaga kalau suatu saat hujan turun dan ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo." Sakura menegur kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri diam, yang pikirannya sekarang menyusun rencana tentang apa yang bisa membuat semua orang—khususnya di sekolah mereka—iri melihat kedekatan dirinya dan Sakura di bawah payung merah gelap tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berdiri di bawah payung, terlindung dari siraman hujan, sambil berpegangan erat pada payungnya seakan hidupnya bergantung payung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaaahh ... itu Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura-senpai!"

"Astaga akhirnya mereka kembali lagi. Untungnya olimpiade matematika Sasuke-senpai sudah selesai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku jadi Sakura-senpai. Maksudku, putus kontak dengan Sasuke-senpai selama tiga minggu ... itu pasti sulit."

"Cih, ngapain si rambut aneh itu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Cieee..! Yang mesra-mesraan di bawah payung sehabis sekolah!"

"Sakuraaaaa ... kalau kau mau, kau bisa berjalan di bawah payung bersamaku daripada si rambut pantat ayam itu!"

"A-ah..." Sakura terlihat tak nyaman dengan semua ucapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Shh... jangan didengar. Kita terus jalan saja." bisik Sasuke. Walau kenyataannya, _inner _Sasuke sedang mengepalkan tangan gembira sambil meninju udara. Keinginannya untuk membuat cemburu para siswa Konoha High School berhasil. Mereka masih melemparkan pandangan mereka pada punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai menuju pintu gerbang.

"Sini, biar aku yang pegang payungnya." Sasuke menawarkan dirinya.

"Oke." Sakura menyerahkan gagang payung tersebut pada Sasuke. "Tanganku pegal memegangi payung terus. Kau itu sih... terlalu tinggi."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil memegang gagang payung. "Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu pendek, _Pendek_."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melayangkan tinju pada lengan atas Sasuke. Ia setengah kesal dan setengah gemas pada kekasihnya itu yang masih terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak lucu!" Sakura berseru. Sasuke masih terkekeh.

"Ah, ya... maaf." Sasuke berhenti terkekeh saat dilihatnya Sakura menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya cemberut, bibirnya maju, tipikal Sakura saat sedang kesal. "Maaf."

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Hujan masih belum reda, kendati tidak sederas sebelumnya. Tetes-tetes air tersebut masih setia menghujani bumi, membasahi apa saja yang dijatuhinya.

Dan di bawah payung merah itu, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada tugas hari ini?"

"Ada. Hampir setiap hari kita punya tugas, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menjawab.

"Apa saja?"

"Untuk hari ini, ada tugas Sejarah, membuat _resume_ untuk bab empat. Lalu ada Biologi, mengerjakan lembar tugas—aku sudah menyelipkannya di buku catatan Biologimu—berkelompok, dan kita sekelompok. Ekonomi, mengerjakan soal di halaman 129. Dan Bahasa, melanjutkan cerita pendek spontan yang kita lakukan Senin kemarin."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Banyak sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas yang Biologi?"

"Kau maunya kapan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Malam ini..? Er.."

"Oh, oke. Datang sewaktu makan malam, ya! Kaa-san dan aku akan masak enak malam ini."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hujannya makin deras." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Mau berteduh dulu?"

"Oke."

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berdiri di bawah kanopi sebuah toko kelontong yang tutup.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang kosong tetes-tetes air yang meluncur turun di kanopi.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Kenapa kau harus lapar di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Karena perutku ingin. Sasuke-kun, belikan aku sesuatu." Sakura menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam sekolah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ehhhh?! Kenapa?"

"Sedang tidak punya uang."

"Dasar pelit. Aku tahu kau baru saja dapat jatah uang jajanmu. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm, kalau ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Belikan aku sesuatu... aku lapar. _Onegai_..." Sakura makin menjadi-jadi menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, Sakura menang. Dan gadis itu menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah toko permen di seberang jalan. Bau wangi khas makanan manis mengambang di udara saat mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk. Jenis bau yang Sakura _sangat _suka. Tapi Sasuke benci.

"Ayo cepat ambil apa yang kau inginkan, lalu kita pulang."

"Tapi kan hujan di luar masih deras, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Sakura, cepatlah. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama berada di sini." Sasuke merasakan gelombang rasa pusing mulai menghantam kepalanya, membuat pikirannya berkabut.

"Hhhh ... iya, iya." Sakura dengan cepat menyambar sekotak cokelat, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kasir.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, Sasuke-kun. Padahal aku ingin lama-lama di dalam sana." ucap Sakura saat mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku pusing. Hidungku tidak suka bau-bau seperti toko tadi."

Sakura terkekeh. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku. Payung Sakura sudah menguncup, aman berada di tangan Sasuke. "Cokelatnya aku makan, ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura membuka bungkus kertas sebuah bola cokelat, lalu memasukkannya utuh-utuh ke dalam mulut. "Swahukhe-kwhun.. khwau harwus cobhwa... enwhak."

"Telan dulu cokelatmu."

Sakura menurut. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kau harus coba, Sasuke-kun. Enak sekali." Sakura menyodorkan kotak cokelatnya. Namun Sasuke menepisnya halus.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis?"

"Ya..." Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya. "Tapi ini enak sekali, lho. Kau akan menyesal karena tidak mencobanya."

Sasuke menatap ragu kotak cokelat yang disodorkan padanya. Rasa ilfil itu menyerangnya ketika Sakura menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa rasa cokelat itu enak bukan sekedar bohong belaka.

"Ayolah... satu gigit saja."

Menghela nafasnya, Sasuke mengambil satu cokelat yang bentuknya bulat telur, membuka kertas pembungkusnya yang berwarna emas. Lalu meremasnya menjadi sebuah bola sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Ia menatap cokelat di tangannya ragu.

"Tinggal gigit saja apa susahnya sih?"

Menghela nafas lagi.

"Susah kalau kau bukan penyuka makanan manis, _sayangku_."

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu?!" Sasuke menerima sebuah cubitan gemas pada lengan atas Sasuke.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. "Pasti sakit, ya?"

"Sangat."

"Habisnya, kau itu sih ... iseng sekali. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu?"

"Hn... ya, ya."

"Hei, cepat makan cokelatnya. Sudah mulai lumer, tuh." Sakura menunjuk cokelat bulat yang berada di tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ragu begitu sih? Tinggal masukkan ke mulut, kunyah, telan, lalu kau merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saking enaknya cokelat itu, habis perkara."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Ya, ya..." ia menanggapi malas. Kemudian Sasuke memasukkan cokelat tersebut dan langsung mengunyahnya. Agak sedikit aneh di awal-awal karena ia tidak suka makanan manis, namun ketika cokelat itu melebur di mulutnya... Sakura benar, cokelat ini memang enak. Ada madu di lapisan kedua, dan kacang almond di lapisan selanjutnya.

"Enak kan? Kau sih... sok gengsi begitu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Lagi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Astaga." Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau makan tiga perempat dari cokelat kotak itu dan sekarang kau lapar _lagi_?"

"Aku lapar... dan kedinginan."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia heran mengapa Sakura hobi makan banyak, tetapi badannya tetap pada ukuran yang sama. Mungkin beratnya bertambah, tapi ia tidak kelihatan gemuk sama sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, kita makan ramen instan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah agak reda sedikit, kita lanjut jalan?"

"Hn, ayo." Sasuke kembali mengembangkan payung Sakura, lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya sementara satu lagi tangannya yang bebas memegangi payung.

Wajah Sakura hanya bisa memerah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi, hujannya lebat, tetapi tidak sampai membuat Sakura dan Sasuke basah kuyup. Dan terima kasih pada payung Sakura yang sangat berjasa melindungi mereka. Akan tetapi ketika mereka setengah jalan menuju rumah mereka, hujan mulai turun lebih deras, hampir seperti badai dengan angin kencang yang berhembus terus-menerus. Kemudian, setelah hujan agak reda, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, hanya sekedar untuk melihat jam tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Jam setengah lima."

"Hmmm..." Sakura menggumam tak jelas. "Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Hn, aku juga."

Kemudian mereka diam. Lama. Tapi bukan jenis diam yang canggung, lebih seperti diam yang menenangkan dan keduanya menikmatinya, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya masih lanjut melangkah, dengan hujan yang sekarang berubah rintik-rintik, dan Sasuke Uchiha yang masih setia melindungi Sakura dari basah dengan payung merahnya.

Mengisi kekosongan, Sakura sesekali akan menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu kesukaannya. Dan Sasuke menyukai gumaman nada Sakura, diamnya berarti mengizinkan Sakura untuk terus menggumamkan nada-nada kesukaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tutup saja payungnya. Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya melewati batas dari daerah lindungan payung Sakura, untuk memastikan. "Aa, kau benar."

"Sasuke-kun, kau suka hujan?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hn, tidak terlalu."

"Aku sukaaaaa sekali hujan." Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya mendongak ke langit dan matanya terpejam. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada pelangi yang terbentuk setelah hujan. Selalu."

"Pelangi itu cantik, kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Sakura lagi.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. _Cantik... seperti dirimu_, Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati. Tak usah diucapkan, hal itu akan mengakibatkan Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu tertawa... berhenti dan tersenyum-senyum lagi sampai gadis itu tiba di rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau ingat taman bermain ini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke sebuah taman bermain kosong yang permainannya basah akibat hujan dan berkarat.

"Ingat. Aku ingat sekali, malah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi kita main rumah-rumahan!" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang berseru gembira. Terdengar erangan panjang dari anak laki-laki._

_Sebelum si pirang menunjuk mereka untuk sebuah peran yang tidak diinginkan, satu per satu dari mereka mengacungkan tangan sambil berkata,_

"_Ino, aku mau jadi penonton saja."_

_Awalnya si pirang biasa saja, memperbolehkan mereka mengambil tempat duduk dan menjadi penonton. Akan tetapi lama kelamaan, ketika jumlah anak lelaki semakin sedikit lalu semuanya habis tak tersisa—mereka semua duduk rapi dan menjadi penonton—Ino murka._

"_ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN INI?!" Ia berkacak pinggang, tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk anak lelaki yang duduk rapi. "BAGAIMANA KITA AKAN MAIN RUMAH-RUMAHAN KALAU KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK ADA YANG IKUT MAIN?!"_

_Ada keheningan yang mencekam di taman bermain itu. Jenis-jenis diam yang begitu menakutkan sampai-sampai kau tak sadar kalau kau menahan nafasmu sedari tadi. Diam yang saking diamnya sampai kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara jarum yang jatuh._

"_Sasuke-kun, berdiri!" Ino menunjuk seorang bocah bermata onyx yang ekspresi wajahnya datar._

"_Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke._

_Sementara anak laki-laki yang lain mengirimkan tatapan seperti 'sudah-berdiri-saja-dasar-bodoh-Ino-itu-seram-sekali-kalau-sedang-marah-jadi-turuti-saja-perkataannya'._

_Wajah Ino berubah masam. Ia dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampiri kumpulan anak laki-laki lalu menarik tangan Sasuke paksa, menyeretnya ke depan. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa melawan karena Ino menambahkan sebuah cubitan kecil yang membuat kulitnya membiru ketika Sasuke menyingkap lengan bajunya yang panjang._

"_Kau akan berperan jadi ayah." Ino berkata. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dirinya masih kesal karena dicubit Ino tadi._

"_Ino-chan, siapa yang jadi istrinya Sasuke?" Tenten—satu-satunya anak perempuan yang bergabung di kumpulan penonton—bertanya._

"_Tentu saja aku!" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bangga._

_Sasuke mendecih kesal dalam hati. Ia tak akan mau punya istri seperti Ino, yang barusan ini membuat kulitnya biru._

_Ia tak mau._

"_Tapi aku juga mau jadi istrinya Sasuke-kun!" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Sakura berujar._

"_Aku tidak mau kalau kau yang jadi istrinya Sasuke-kun." Ino berkata._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau jelek. Dan dahimu itu terlalu lebar."_

'_Seperti dirinya sendiri tidak jelek saja,' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. 'Dasar anak perempuan.'_

"_Apa hubungannya antara dahiku yang lebar dan aku tidak pantas jadi istrinya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya, tetap menjaga nada bicaranya normal kendati wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu, menahan amarah._

"_Karena dahimu yang lebar itu mengganggu Sasuke-kun!" Ino berkata. Membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baru Sakura akan berkata betapa tidak nyambungnya jawaban Ino, si cewek pirang itu memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, "Iya kan? Iya kan, Sasuke-kun? Dahi Sakura yang lebar itu mengganggumu, kan?"_

_Sasuke menghela nafas dan memutar matanya bosan._

_Detik selanjutnya, Ino dan Sakura saling melempar _death glare_, berteriak-teriak kalau diri merekalah yang pantas menjadi istri Sasuke, bahkan hampir saling menjambak rambut kalau saja Kiba tidak menghentikan mereka dengan pertanyaannya,_

"_Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua tentukan dengan batu-gunting-kertas?"_

"_Ya, Kiba benar... itu bukan ide yang buruk juga kan?"_

_Sebenarnya, Sakura dan Ino lebih memilih melanjutkan acara saling jambak rambut mereka untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak jadi istri Sasuke di permainan ini, ketimbang menentukannya dengan batu-genting-kertas seperti ide Kiba._

_Tapi karena sebagian besar dari anak laki-laki setuju—juga setengah dari anak perempuan—mereka pun melakukannya._

"_Satu.. dua.. tiga!"_

_Sakura menutup matanya, takut melihat hasilnya sendiri. Siapa yang menang? Dia? Atau Ino? Didorong rasa penasaran, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya._

"_AKU MENANG!" Sakura melompat-lompat gembira. Wajahnya berubah cerah, kontras dengan Ino yang seperti dipenuhi hawa gelap._

_Ino tak ingin menjadi penonton; ia tak pernah suka. Jadi ia mengajukan dirinya menjadi seorang sutradara... yang disetujui oleh semua teman-temannya di taman bermain itu._

"_Jadi... Sakura, kau istrinya Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang memasak makan malam di dapur lalu Sasuke-kun baru saja pulang dari kantor. Lalu ... mm.. Naruto dan Hinata! Kalian bisa jadi anaknya Sakura dan Sasuke. Kalian ke sini, duduk di dekat Sakura... pura-pura sedang mengerjakan PR atau apa."_

"_Kenapa aku yang harus jadi anaknya Teme, dattebayo?" Naruto menggerutu._

"_Ya, kenapa dia yang harus jadi anakku?" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Hinata... tapi Naruto? "Dia tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan aku ataupun Sakura."_

_Sasuke beranggapan Hinata mewarisi warna rambutnya yang gelap dan kulitnya yang putih seperti Sakura dan dirinya, itulah sebabnya ia tidak keberatan dengan Hinata yang dapat peran jadi anak Sasuke._

_Tapi, Naruto?_

_Darimana datangnya kemiripan mereka? Di antara dirinya dan Sakura, tak ada yang berambut pirang, bermata cerah—warna mata Sakura cerah, tapi hijau dan bukannya biru, dan berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari._

"_Yaaaahhh... Ini kan hanya permainan rumah-rumahan biasa, Sasuke-kun. Jangan dianggap serius begitu." Ino mengibaskan tangannya._

_Dan permainan rumah-rumahan itu dimulai... semuanya nampak lancar di bawah arahan Ino sang sutradara. Sakura melakukan perannya dengan baik, ia menikmati perannya menjadi istri dari Sasuke dan ibu dari kedua anaknya yang sedang mengerjakan PR sementara ia sedang memotong-motong wortel di dapur._

"_Tadaima." Terdengar sebuah suara khas dari pintu depan. Suara Sasuke... Sakura buru-buru meletakkan pisaunya dan membilas tangannya dengan air yang mengalir deras dari wastafel seadanya lalu mengeringkannya cepat dengan mengusapkan tangannya pada kain lap yang tergantung rapi di salah satu rak._

_Terburu-buru Sakura berlari ke pintu depan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melepas sepatunya._

"_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."_

_Kemudian dengan cekatan tangan Sakura membantu Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya, membawakan jas dan tas kantornya. Selesai. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang masih sibuk mengerjakan PR mereka dan seperti tidak menyadari bahwa ayah mereka baru saja bergabung di meja makan tersebut._

"_Aa, Tou-san." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ditekuninya hanya untuk mengucap sebuah kata, "okaeri."_

_Sesuai arahan Ino, selanjutnya Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda._

"_Baunya enak." Sasuke berbisik dekat di telinga Sakura. Nafasnya menggelitik rambut di sekitar telinga Sakura, membuatnya geli. "Masak apa?"_

"_Sup wortel."_

_Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu, tidak begitu jelas. Tapi setelah terlibat diam yang canggung untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan._

"_AYO! BERTINDAK SEBAGAI SUAMI YANG MANIS, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Ino dari deretan depan penonton._

_Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya._

"_Maafkan Ino, dia memang bisa sangat menyebalkan kadang." Sakura tertawa kecil._

"_Benar."_

"_Apa dialogmu yang selanjutnya?" Sakura berbisik._

_Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang. "Sakura, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"_

"_KURANG KERAS!" Ino berteriak lagi dari deretan depan penonton. "ULANGI!"_

"_Sakura, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Sasuke mengulangi, dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

"_Hari Rabu."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil, yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. "Bukan, sayang... Ini hari jadi pernikahan kita yang sepuluh tahun..."_

_Dan.. Sasuke kembali membalik tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu memunggunginya sekarang. Lalu Sasuke melebarkan kedua tangannya melebihi lebar tubuh Sakura... dan memberikan gadis itu sebuah _back hug_._

_Lalu terdengar suara heboh dari kerumunan penonton, dan tawa puas dari Ino._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tertawa keras. Sasuke juga tertawa, tanpa suara.

"Umur berapa kita waktu itu?"

"Sepuluh... kelas lima SD. Astaga." Wajah Sakura berubah warna menjadi merah... seperti warna cabai. Cabai... cabai... mendadak Sasuke teringat wajah Ms. Kushina, guru mereka yang mengajar Biologi.

"Aku malu." Sakura berujar sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. "Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Bikin malu."

"Tapi itu pertama kalinya kita bicara, kan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Semenjak kepindahanmu dari Oto, ya, itu pertama kalinya kita bicara."

"Terkutuklah Yamanaka Ino dan drama yang sering ia tonton." Sasuke berkata, membuat Sakura tertawa lagi sampai perutnya terasa sakit dan otot-otot wajahnya pegal.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana kabar Ino sekarang? Aku sedih sekali ketika ia pindah ke Ame..."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga." Sasuke setuju, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "sedikit."

Semenyebalkan apapun seorang Yamanaka Ino, ia tetaplah seorang teman yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berkirim pesan dengannya?"

"Mmm... Ia belum membalas _e-mail_ dariku sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku suka _setting_ yang Ino ciptakan untuk bermain rumah-rumahan itu." kata Sakura, setelah mereka sampai ke deretan pertokoan yang artinya ia akan sampai di rumah sebentar lagi.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku kalah bermain batu-gunting-kertas dengan Ino. Mungkin kalau aku kalah, yang saat ini berdiri di sampingmu adalah Ino. Atau gadis lain. Tetapi bukan aku."

"Siapa tahu? Tapi aku senang kau waktu itu menang. Aku tak mau punya istri yang seperti Ino."

"Yah ... hujan lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Cuacanya labil." Sasuke kembali membuka payung Sakura. Membuat mereka berdua terlindungi dari air hujan yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari langit.

"Tapi untunglah sudah dekat."

"Hu-um." Sakura menggumam.

Mereka berjalan lagi, kali ini diam, hanya diiringi suara hujan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dan berpagar putih.

"Yakin tidak mau mampir dulu?" Sakura bertanya, ketika Sasuke mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Maaf, Sakura. Tapi lain kali saja. _Baka aniki_ itu pasti sedang mondar mandir dan bertanya kenapa Sasuke belum pulang sekarang ini... seperti itulah."

Sakura terkikik. "Ah, ya... benar. Itachi-nii pasti khawatir denganmu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, nanti malam kita jadi mengerjakan tugas, kan?"

"Aku hampir lupa. Maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku kembali." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Sasuke-kun. Nanti hujannya makin deras."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukaaaaan! Tapi lebih baik kalau sekarang kau cepat pulang."

"Payungmu aku kembalikan nanti, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu menonton ketika punggung Sasuke makin menjauh. Setelah pemuda itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya, barulah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terasa hangat.

Ia baru sebentar berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun-_nya_, tapi mengapa ia merasa rindu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hanya sebuah fic ringan yang dibuat di saat-saat ujian lagi gila-gilanya. Seharusnya membuat fic yang berkualitas untuk SSFD tapi kok jadinya abal gini ya? D:**

**Karena ini abal, bersediakah memberi koreksi melalui kotak review? Terima kasih.**

**Selamat hari SasuSaku~**

**valentoms.**


End file.
